


Enough of This

by Flyingover



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I don't like this, M/M, but i'm gonna post it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingover/pseuds/Flyingover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote another thingy, pretty much Ivan decides he’s had enough with being only roommates with Alfred and they both agree in some crazy run away conversation that they might as well move things along</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough of This

“Enough of this.”

Sitting at one of the two desks in their shared office, Alfred looked up to the tall, pale man holding two cups of Starbucks coffee in one of those trays they give you when you got to carry some for friends. “Enough of what?”

“I’ve had what must be a epiphany and so enough of….” and gesturing between them with his free hand “enough of what this is.”

“And what do you think this is” Alfred responded to the taller man that he’d known for years in their what could only be described as undefinable and long lasting relationship.

“I don’t know what this is, but I’m tired of it” and then Ivan jumped topics, “we’ve known each other since the first year high school, we went to the same college, we work at the same law office, in the same exact office, despite all the odds.”

Alfred remained silent and let Ivan continue as the pale blonde man set his cup of coffee on the table “And we’re still roommates like we were in college.”

“Are you upset that I forgot to load up the dishwasher last night and now you want to break up our great not relationship” Alfred took a sip of the coffee, it was just the way he liked it, with lots of sugar.

“Did you really- Never mind I’ll deal with it when we get home. I’m just saying we’ve known each other for almost 16 years now and in those 16 years we’ve come to know each other very  
well….”

“Yeah I know, you’re the only one I trust to get me coffee, you get it exactly right every time.”

Ivan sat down in one of the office chairs, coat still on, “And on the topic of coffee, the baristas at Starbucks thinks we’re together, we come in together so often or we’re getting each other coffee so often they though we are a couple.”

“So, my mother thinks we’re married sometimes too. I call her and she’s like ‘How your husband, Ivan, thinking about having any grandchildren yet?’ And I’m like ‘no mom, we’re not married and we’re not adopting your grandkids so please stop asking’.”

“Do you want to get married and have kids”. Ivan looked a little nervous and Alfred was confused as to where the hell this conversation was going and Alfred looked at Ivan for a moment then asked “Ivan, are you feeling your biological clock ticking and having a ‘I’m almost 30 and still not married crisis’, cause you’re not allowed to have one without me.”

“Then join me in my crisis” Came the other man’s response.

And with that the golden blond downed his coffee and thought for a moment before responding “I would but I don’t really understand why you’re freaking out. I mean sure I’ve had relationships, you’ve been there, you’ve seen how they’ve failed.”

“Well it never really worked out for me either.”

“It looks like you’re gonna be stuck with me forever.” But Alfred couldn’t really imagine Ivan leaving him after all this time.

“Thats the point I’ve been trying to make, it appears as though we are going to be stuck together, so why don’t we just move this relationship along already.” And Alfred finally realized what Ivan was trying to says this whole time.

“You mean you want it just stop the years of ‘awkward tension’ and start dating, cause you know a moment like this is suppose to be much more romantic, like in the rain and on a bridge and not at ten in the morning on a Tuesday.”

Ivan countered him, “We could have done that, but you would say something stupid and ruin the whole moment.”

“True, that is something I’d do, but then you would do some creepy Russian thing.”

“Such as?”

“Uh, I don’t know, but you’d think of something.”

“Well I know you have a think for pale blonds with accents, such as Anya and….”

“Oh those are all coincidences!” To this Ivan gave a sarcastic agreement. “She was practically a female version of me”

“Yeah, how about all those people you dated that looked like me, like that guy, what’s his name, Matt, Matthew? Or how bout that Francis guy, he was blond with blue eyes.”

“Fredka, we don’t need to drudge up some memories.”

“You started it.” 

“But I’m ending it, and, and I’m doing this.” Ivan reached across the table and gripping Alfred’s face he gave the blond what he would later say was one of his top ten best kisses of all time. And when it ended he retreated back into his seat, leaving Alfred all flustered in his seat.

“Okay, okay” Alfred tried to gather himself back together. “so you wanna take me out, cause you know, we’ve already done that all before, we’ve been to movies, and we’ve eaten Chinese food, and Russian food, and French. I think we went to museums a couple times. So I don’t know, ah, fuck it, why don’t you just marry me already, I’m not getting any younger here, and I want a cozy husband and little babies before I’m thirty too.”

And then they stared at each other until Ivan said, “Then let’s do this” 

Alfred agreed, “Let’s do this.”

And so, still in the throes of whatever craziness they were in, they went down to City Hall and did the marrying thing. But not before Alfred called his mother.


End file.
